User blog:NocturnBros/Zelda Storm Calcs Galore
The Zelda series has a lot of storms that haven't been calced. So yeah, time to work my magic. For the record, any instances of Toon Link being used for the px scaling will use 1.49 meters as his height. There is no confirmed height for Link in this era, and since he looks nothing like Adult OoT Link, it's impossible to use the official height given in that game. I've tried looking for objects with confirmed heights to compare his height, but due to the cartoony nature of WW's artstyle, I've found myself in a bind, as basically everything quantifiable is overly caricatured. As a result, I decided to use the average height for a 12-year-old boy. Wind Waker: Ganondorf makes a storm In Wind Waker, Ganondorf casts a curse all over the Great Sea, this curse has two effects.The first one is that it seemingly makes an endless night, and the second is that all of the Great Sea is covered by a storm. I've seen attempts to quantify the former, but they used the assumption that the Earth's rotation is stopped, which is completely absurd, as nothing of the sort is ever implied. However, it is still a very good AOE feat for Ganondorf's time manipulation. This lines up with several similar feats that such as Lanayru making an endless day in Oracle of Ages, Link's musical instruments being able to cause immediate changes from daytime to nighttime and vice versa in several games, and stuff like Stasis in BotW, so the concept of selective time stops/manipulation is not far-fetched, just not usable as an AP feat. But the storm is a good feat and we can perfectly quantify it and apply it. The first thing we need to do is calculate the size of the Great Sea. Luckily, the in-game map makes our job very easy, as it details that the map as a whole is "7000 x 7000". Though the unit is not specified, the game was made in Japan, which uses the metric system, so it's safe to assume that they are meters. Area of the Great Sea = 7000 * 7000 = 49,000,000 m^2 Straight up going to be skipping low and mid instability because we get plenty of rain and thunder. E = (49000000 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 4000 j/kg = 2555644000000000 Joules = 610.813 kilotons, Large Town Level That's... way lower than I expected. But fret not. After all, we do see that the storm does reach out a bit further beyond the map, although quantifying how long exactly it does isn't precisely doable, as the horizon is identical in every part of the Great Sea no matter where you are in the map. Instead, we'll make a small assumption of 2 more kilometers, which would roughly be a quarter of the map. So let's see. Assumed affected area = 9000 * 9000 = 81000000 m^2 E = (81000000 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 4000 j/kg = 4224636000000000 J = 1.009712 megatons, Small City Level I'm very disappointed by these results but I suppose it's better than nothing. Just in case, I'll try to come back to this once I research Phantom Hourglass, so we'll see. Four Swords Adventures: A sealed Vaati covers Hyrule in dark clouds In the opening cutscene of FSA, Vaati summons a storm that covers all of Hyrule while he is still sealed inside the Four Sword. Now, the problems. Just like Brentalfloss said, "Hyrule is strange, every new game it changes, the map rearranges and I don't know where to go", and in this case, the map is pretty messed up, so that's going to make finding the range of the storm a bit hard. As you can see, the map is very caricatured, with Hyrule Castle being almost as large as Death Mountain, despite being smaller in-game. This is really iffy to use, but it's the only way we have of quantifying FSA's power, so here's my idea. I'm going to measure the tower that's piercing the clouds. For the sake of having a reasonable reference, I'll use the high end of the average Altocumulus height (the most common kind of medium cloud), which is 6 kilometers, and use that as the approximate height of the tower. Tower height = ~194 px 6 km / 194 px = ~0.0309 px/km Diagonal measurement of the island (since it's basically a rectangle) = 804 px -> ~24.86 km Length of the island = 710 px -> ~21.95 km Area of island = L * (d^2 - L^2)^1/2 = 21.95 * (24.86^2 - 21.95^2)^1/2 = 256.18 km^2 -> 256180000 m^2 E = (Area in m^2 * 13,000) * 1.003 * CAPE Low Instability E = (256180000 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 1000 j/kg = 3340331020000000 J = 798.358 kilotons -> Large Town Level Medium Instability E = (256180000 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 2500 j/kg = 8350827550000000 J -> 1.995895 megatons -> Small City Level Strong Instability E = (256180000 * 13,000) * 1.003 * 4000 j/kg = 13361324080000000 J -> 3.193433 megatons -> Small City Level For this one, I believe it's reasonable to use the high end, since the cutscene shows electricity being produced by the clouds. This feat should actually scale to multiple continuities. It was done by an extremely casual and weakened Vaati, so it should be applicable to his forms when he's in his prime, like Minish Cap and Four Swords. This would mean that the Links from those games would scale to this feat. In addition to that, FSA Ganon would undoubtedly scale, since he's shown to be explicitly superior to Vaati. Spirit Tracks: A gay jellyfish makes me wish I had an umbrella, but I have a whip, so it's fine God that sounds like the title of a terrible Light Novel. Basically, Phytops makes a storm when you're about to face it. The sky is completely clear when you enter the Ocean Temple, and the storm goes away as soon as you kill Phytops. Should also note that Malladus does a similar thing when you face him, but that one's somehow much smaller, so I'll be sticking with this one. Now, to explain how I'll tackle this feat, keep in mind that the fight takes place at the top of a large platform. The horizon isn't immediately visible at ground level at the top of the storm, but it is when the camera is raised a bit because Link is using a weird helicopter thingy. Luckily, we have a really good shot of the platform and Link flying above it, so that makes things very easy. Link -> 24 px 1.49 m / 24 px = x / 1 px -> x = 0.062083 meters per pixel Distance from Link to platform -> 74 px -> 4.59 m Platform height -> 355 px -> 22.039 m Total observation height -> 28.119 m Now we punch this into the Distance to Horizon calculator, and we get 18.9 km For the sake of fairness, we'll try using low, medium, and strong instability, but I believe low-medium should be the safest bet here. Low Instability ((pi * 18900^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 1 = 9004599493793.4117827149965237608 kj = 2.152150930639 Megatons -> Small City Level Medium Instability ((pi * 18900^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 2.5 = 22511498734483.529456787491309402 kj = 5.3803773265974 Megatons -> Small City Level Strong Instability ((pi * 18900^2 * 8000) * 1.003) * 4 = 36018397975173.647130859986095043 kj = 8.6086037225558 Megatons -> City Level As said earlier, it's probably better to use the Low or Mid ends, as there was no rain in the scene, indicating that the instabilities couldn't be very high. As for scaling, this should reasonably apply to pretty much everyone in Spirit Tracks that matters: Link (defeated Phytops), Phantom Zelda (Shown to be physically stronger than Link), Byrne (Physically stronger than Link), and Malladus (obviously superior to a fodder boss, made a similar storm by himself.) That was the first time I used the Distance to Horizon method for a storm calc, so please do let me know if I got anything wrong. Skyward Sword: Demise's Final Battle Category:Blog posts Category:Calc Category:The Legend of Zelda